Historia jednej miłości
by Varedna
Summary: Prosta historia, jednej miłości. Songfict. JeanScottEmma COMPLETE


**NOTKA ODAUTORSKA:** A oto i moje najnowsze dziecko. Wena naszła mnie wczoraj, gdy siostra ni z tego, ni z owego, wyciągnęła starą, zakurzoną płytę CD i wsadziła ją do odtwarzacza. Jako, że była ona moim natchnieniem, jedynym wyjściem fair jest zadedykowanie jej tego opowiadanka. **Starka, to dla Ciebie.**

Co jeszcze? Hmm… Jest to fict nieco inny niż moje dotychczasowe. Po pierwsze to songfict – czyli inspiracją jego powstania, były słowa piosenki. A po drugie – zobaczycie sami. Mam nadzieję, że i tak się spodoba, choć to dla mnie „dziewiczy" temat.

Dla czytelników historii **„Panta rei" **– ona nie umarła. Pisa się :D Mam już część, ale to może jeszcze troszkę potrwać. Niestety mam ostatnio mało wolnego czasu.

**DISCLAIMER:** X-men w żadnym razie nie należą do mnie, tylko do Marvela. Gdybym to ja kręciła tym interesem, Logan na pewno nie pojawiałby się w każdym możliwym miejscu, bez żadnej logicznej przyczyny.  
Piosenka również nie jest moja. Wszystkie prawa należą do Anity Lipnickiej – jednej z niewielu polskich wokalistek, które naprawdę cenię.  
Opowiadanko piszę dla frajdy, nie zarabiam na tym pieniędzy, więc proszę mnie nie podawać do sądu 

A teraz życzę przyjemnej lektury.  
Czas i miejsce akcji – Jakaś alternatywna rzeczywistość. Mój mały prywatny mix Evo/Komiks. Enjoy.

_Słowa piosenki_  
„Dialogi"   
Narracja

**„HISTORIA JEDNEJ MIŁOŚCI"**

_Jaki cudny czas by zaczynać,  
Niebo aż pęka z nadmiaru piękna._

To był naprawdę piękny dzień. Ważny dla obojga. A zaczął się tak niewinnie.  
Zbliżały się letnie wakacje. Czerwcowe słońce przypiekało mocno, jak na początek lata, wywabiając setki pracowitych pszczół, nęcącym zapachem żywicy z drzew. W dzień taki jak ten, grzechem byłoby siedzieć zamkniętym w czterech ścianach, toteż dwoje młodych studentów – Scott Summers i Jean Grey, zamiast wracać prosto z uczelni do Instytutu, postanowili urządzić sobie piknik.

W samochodzie znalazł się koc, za prowiant miały im służyć kupione po drodze sandwicze i butelka wody mineralnej. Może nie był to najromantyczniejszy napój na świecie, ani też królewska uczta, ale prowadzenie samochodu wykluczało alkohol, a prostota kanapek im nie przeszkadzała. Byli młodzi i bardzo w sobie zakochani. Liczył się wspólny posiłek we dwoje, nie potrawy zawarte w menu… 

Scott zawiózł ich na ukrytą w lesie polankę, gdzie w ciszy i spokoju, mogli cieszyć się czerwcowym słońcem i samotnością we dwoje. Rzadko mieli na to szansę. Szara rzeczywistość przygniatała ich na co dzień, płynącą zewsząd nienawiścią, oraz brakiem prywatności. Nareszcie jednak mogli być sami. Z dala od czujnych oczu Kurta i Kitty, zazdrosnych spojrzeń Rogue, wiecznie gderliwego Logana, Magneto, Apocalypsa czy FoH… Byli sami. Byli zakochani. Byli we dwoje. Para zwyczajnych nastolatków…

„_Nic nas nie może powstrzymać" – mówi on.  
I po chwili już ją rozbiera,  
Z letniej sukienki i z wszystkich tajemnic.  
W słodkim zbożu toną w objęciach  
W tę noc…_

Choć w planach mieli tylko wspólne popołudnie i powrót do domu na wieczorną sesję treningową, tego dnia nie zdążyli. Wrócili dopiero kilka godzin po zapadnięciu zmierzchu, w pomiętych ubraniach, z włosami w nieładzie… Czekał na nich Logan, najwyraźniej poczuwając się w obowiązku do „udzielenia reprymendy" pokazowym studentom, ale na ich widok dał sobie spokój. I tak nic by ich to nie obeszło. Zbyt byli zajęci sobą i rozpamiętywaniem tego, co się zdarzyło…

Leżeli na kocu, rozkoszując się zapachem lasu i swoim towarzystwem. Nad nimi bezchmurne niebo i śpiew ptaków… W pewnej chwili chłopak nachylił się do jej ust. Uśmiechnęła się leciutko, odwzajemniając pocałunek. Uwielbiała go. Jego dotyk, jego zapach, smak. W jego ramionach czuła się bezpieczna. On będzie przy niej na zawsze. Wiedziała o tym.

Scott był w stanie najwyższej euforii. Oto trzymał w swoich ramionach najbardziej upragnioną przez siebie istotę. Uwielbiał ją. Jej dotyk, zapach, smak. Trzymając ją w ramionach czuł się… spełniony. Nigdy jej nie opuści. Wiedział to.

Stopniowo ich pocałunki stawały się coraz głębsze, bardziej intymne. Delikatne pieszczoty, coraz śmielsze i śmielsze, aż w końcu żadne z nich nie mogło już myśleć logicznie. Porwał ich wicher namiętności. Zapomnieli się w sobie…

To był ich pierwszy wspólny raz. Tam, gdzieś na łące zagubionej w lesie, przy akompaniamencie ptaków, w gorących promieniach słońca. A gdy zmęczeni, upojeni zapachem kwiatów i sobą nawzajem, leżeli w swoich ramionach, wiedzieli, że to popołudnie zostanie w ich sercach na zawsze i że nigdy się już nie rozstaną…

_Jak to być mogło, że ona i on  
Osobno przez tyle lat  
Żyli nie wiedząc o swoim istnieniu  
No jak?  
Jak to się mogło stać?_

I choć może, patrząc na nich teraz, trudno w to uwierzyć, wiele czasu zajęło im odnalezienie siebie nawzajem. Nieprawdopodobne – od lat mieszkali pod jednym dachem, dzielili codzienne troski i radości, wspólnie jadali posiłki… I choć dla wszystkich było oczywiste, że są sobie przeznaczeni, oni przez lata pozostawali zupełnymi ignorantami. Jean zwierzała mu się ze wszystkich wzlotów i upadków, swojego związku z Duncanem. Scott umawiał się z przyjaciółką Jean. Żadne z nich nie chciało zrobić tego pierwszego kroku. Wyjść ze szczelnej skorupki „przyjaźni", jaką otoczyli swoje serca. Czy bali się odrzucenia, czy też może naprawdę nie zdawali sobie sprawy z własnych uczuć – chyba pozostanie ich tajemnicą na zawsze. Faktem pozostaje jednak, że wystarczył jeden impuls, mała iskra, aby z ledwo tlącego się żaru wzajemnych uczuć, wybuchł prawdziwy pożar. Byli nierozłączni. Kochali się. Nikt i nic więcej się nie liczył. To przeznaczenie…

_I tak nagle przyszło im kończyć  
Pod zimnym niebem, zasłanym śniegiem  
„Nic nas już chyba nie łączy"  
Mówi on_

'Nic nas już chyba nie łączy'  
Te słowa zawisły nad nimi niczym miecz Damoklesa. Najtragiczniejsze było jednak to, że były boleśnie… prawdziwe.

Jean sama nie wiedziała, jak to się stało. Byli tacy szczęśliwi...  
Pobrali się tuż po zakończeniu studiów. Zamieszkali na łodzi w pobliżu Instytutu, godząc w ten sposób obowiązki pracowników i instruktorów, z życiem prywatnym. Pierwsze dwa lata były niczym ze snu. Jedno pasmo niekończącej się błogości. Czy się sprzeczali? Oczywiście. Która para tego nie robi? Były to jednak drobne nieporozumienia, które szybko udawało się zażegnać. Jak to między zakochanymi.  
Później jednak, ciemne chmury zaczęły zbierać się nad ich związkiem. Szara rzeczywistość zaczęła zacierać w ich pamięci czar romantycznych uniesień. Coraz bardziej zapracowani, zaczęli stopniowo oddalać się od siebie, nie mając już ani czasu, ani sił, by poświęcać sobie tyle uwagi, co dawniej. W końcu, nie umieli już nawet ze sobą rozmawiać o czym innym, niż praca i zdawkowe uprzejmości.  
Nie mogła powiedzieć, że tego nie dostrzegała. Miała jednak nadzieję, że w końcu wszystko samo się jakoś ułoży. Przecież się kochali. Ale bariera wyrosła między nimi, teraz zmieniła się w nieprzebyty mur. A po drugiej stronie stała INNA.  
Chciałby zrzucić całą odpowiedzialność na niego. Wiedziała jednak, że to nie takie proste. Ona sama nie była bez winy. Monotonia małżeńskiego pożycia sprawiła, że zaczęła interesować się Loganem. Był tak inny niż odpowiedzialny, „bezpieczny" Scott. Pociągała ją jego siła, dzikość, nieokiełznany temperament i tajemnica. Był mroczny i niebezpieczny, a jakaś część jej duszy, znudzona rolą posłusznej kury domowej, pragnęła mocnych wrażeń. Wrażeń, których Scott nie mógł jej dostarczyć. I choć nigdy do niczego nie doszło, jej fascynacja pogłębiła tylko przepaść między nimi. Może gdyby mieli dzieci, wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej… Może… Ale teraz było już za późno, bo on odchodził do innej…

Scott sam nie wiedział jak to się stało. Byli tacy szczęśliwi…  
Ich życie nie mogło się potoczyć lepiej. Obojgu udało się ukończyć studia i znaleźć pracę w Instytucie, jako instruktorzy. W ten sposób nadal mogli pomagać w urzeczywistnianiu Wielkiego Marzenia. No i najważniejsze. Wkraczali w to nowe życie razem – jako mąż i żona. To miał być najważniejszy dzień w jego życiu. Miał tyle planów… Jako sierota marzył o wielkiej rodzinie, z gromadką dzieci. Ten dzień miał być krokiem zbliżającym go do tego marzenia. I wszystko rozsypało się jak domek z kart…  
Na początku nawet nie zauważył, że coś się między nim psuje. Obarczony licznymi obowiązkami, był zbyt zapracowany by poświęcać jej tyle czasu, co dawniej. Był jednak pewny jej uczuć. Do czasu… Nawet on nie mógł nie zauważać rosnącego napięcia między nią i Wolverinem. Gdy tylko znajdowali się w jednym pomieszczeniu, iskry wręcz fruwały w powietrzu i to bynajmniej nie miało nic wspólnego z Jubielee. Jego krótkotrwała fascynacja piękną Psylocke, też nie poprawiła atmosfery między nimi. Wtedy, po raz pierwszy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że ją traci…  
Po jakimś czasie, pozornie wszystko wróciło do normy. Kilka szczerych rozmów i konflikt pozornie zażegnany. Słowo klucz – pozornie. Nigdy już nie było tak samo. Jakaś niewidzialna bariera wyrosła między nimi i z każdym upływającym dniem wydawała się oddalać ich od siebie coraz bardziej i bardziej. A on czuł się zupełnie bezsilny. I to frustrowało go najbardziej. Mógł stanąć twarzą w twarz z każdym niebezpieczeństwem. Sinster – nie ma sprawy. Apocalypse – w każdej chwili. Grupa Sentineli – nawet z zawiązanymi z tyłu rękoma. Ale nie potrafił stawić czoła własnej żonie…  
Wtedy w jego życiu pojawiła się Emma. Była tak różna od Jean. Zjawiskowo piękna, ale w zupełnie inny, posągowy sposób. Taka chłodna i niedostępna… Zaproponowała pomoc, a on się zgodził. Na początku, wszystko szło nieźle. Emma przeprowadziła z nim kilka sesji, pragnąc dotrzeć do źródła jego frustracji. Problem w tym, że z każdym dniem był nią coraz bardziej zafascynowany. Zanim zdążył zareagować był pacjentem uwikłanym w romans ze swoją panią doktor. Ani się obejrzał, a był po uszy zakochany… To był koniec.. Może gdyby mieli dzieci, wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej… Może… Ale teraz było już za późno, bo on odchodził do innej…

_I po chwili płaczą oboje  
Lecz w głębi serca płaczą ze szczęścia  
To, co wspólne dzielą na dwoje  
W tę noc…_

A więc to był koniec…  
Łzy pociekły jej po policzkach. Tak po prostu, odchodził do innej. Co powinna czuć w takiej chwili? Powinna się na niego rzucić z pięściami? Zasypać falą zarzutów? Spoliczkować? Jeszcze kilka lat temu, taka reakcja wydawała jej się jedyną właściwą w takiej sytuacji. Dlaczego więc tego nie robiła? Dlaczego odczuwała taką ulgę? Dlaczego z takim spokojem patrzała jak jej mąż pakuje swoje rzeczy?

A więc to był koniec…  
Mimo wszystko, gdyby było to możliwe, kilka łez popłynęłoby z jego oczu. Łez wylanych za straconym marzeniem… Jean płakała i to sprawiało, że czuł się podle. Gdyby wykrzyczała mu w twarz, że jest podłą świnią, tak, jak na to zasługiwał, byłoby mu łatwiej. Ale ona po prostu siedziała w kącie, ze łzami spływającymi po policzkach i spokojnie patrzała, jak pakuje walizki. Bez słowa.

Kiedy skończył, spojrzał na nią po raz ostatni. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł znaleźć odpowiednich słów. W końcu wykrztusił z siebie tylko:  
- „Skontaktuję się z adwokatem jak najszybciej. Ja… Nie będę robił problemów… Możesz wziąć wszystko… Jean?... Jean?"  
- „Wyjdź Scott" – Powiedziała lodowatym tonem – „Po prostu zejdź mi z oczu."

Wyszedł. A ona została sama.

_Jak to być mogło, że ona i on  
Osobno, przez tyle lat  
Żyli nie z sobą, lecz całkiem obok  
No jak?  
Jak to się mogło stać?_

Po jego wyjściu osunęła się na ziemię. „Oto co się dzieje, gdy budujesz zamki na lodzie" – pomyślała. To była nauczka na przyszłość. Nigdy nie można czekać, aż coś samo się naprawi… Czuła jednak ulgę. Była wolna! I to uczucie przyprawiało ją o zawrót głowy. Już dawno pogodziła się z tym, że jej małżeństwo istnieje tylko formalnie i to sprawiało, że czuła się spętana. Nie była szczęśliwa, ale nie umiała też, tego definitywnie zakończyć. A teraz Scott zrobił to za nią i czuła jakby wielki kamień spadł jej z serca. Była Wolna!

_Jaki cudny czas, by zaczynać  
Niebo aż pęka z nadmiaru piękna  
„Nic nas nie może powstrzymać"  
Mówi on_

Scott, wszedł do sypialni Emmy. Kobieta już na niego czekała.  
- „Powiedziałeś jej?" – Zapytała bez ogródek. Ale taka właśnie była. Dążyła prosto do celu i nie obchodziło jej, kogo będzie musiała rozdeptać po drodze.  
- „Tak" – Westchnął Scott – „To już koniec"  
- „Dobrze"  
- „Dobrze? Emma, właśnie skończyło się moje małżeństwo, a ty jedyne, co masz do powiedzenia, to „dobrze"!"  
Telepatka zaśmiała się tylko. Zabrzmiało to ostro i lodowato.  
- „Spójrz prawdzie w oczy, Scott. Twoje małżeństwo nie istniało już od dawna." – Powiedziała wstając z krzesła i powoli podchodząc do niego. Następnie oplotła ręce wokół jego szyi. – „Przestań więc płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem i użalać się nad sobą. Jean to już przeszłość. Teraz masz mnie. To twój nowy początek, Scott"  
- „Nowy początek…" – Powtórzył tylko niepewnie, a następnie rozwiał wszystkie wątpliwości, łącząc swoje usta z ustami Emmy w gorącym pocałunku.

To była piękna noc. Niebo było bezchmurne, a księżyc świecił jasno. Cały świat pokryty był puchową kołderką świeżego, iskrzącego się w mroźnym powietrzu, śniegu. Idealna noc, na nowy początek…

**THE END**

I to by było na tyle. Mam nadzieję, że się Wam podobało. Osobiście jestem raczej średnio zadowolona. Nie wszystko wyszło mi tak, jakbym tego chciała, ale po pierwsze, chyba żaden dobry pisarz nie jest nigdy całkiem zadowolony ze swej roboty, a po drugie, jak mówiłam to moja pierwszy fict z parą Scott/Jean. Zazwyczaj piszę o Remym i Rogue, więc to było swego rodzaju wyzwanie. Jak na fict, który powstawał jeden dzień, wyszło chyba nienajgorzej... Mam nadzieję... W każdym razie będę wdzięczna za wszelakie komenty. Konstruktywna krytyka – mile widziana


End file.
